


soft place to land

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e05 RIP Moira Rose, M/M, post 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He knew he was beyond lucky to be with someone like Patrick, and he just hoped that his sister would be able to be this happy soon.





	soft place to land

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm back in the swing of things! I have written the next four out already, and I think I'll post them every few days unless I feel like posting them once a day! This one has been written for weeks now and I'm glad I finally get to share it with you guys! I honestly never thought I would make it this far, so this is exciting! Thank you to everybody still reading these!
> 
> No beta!
> 
> So, this one is based on Soft Place to Land from the musical Waitress, which was written by my favorite singer of all time, Sara Bareilles. The song doesn't exactly fit David and Patrick because it's more about dreams and whatever, but I've always loved the lyric and I felt like it really applied to this episode after seeing David watch his sister pine after someone while he had someone like Patrick. Hope you enjoy!

_ May we all be so lucky _

Patrick was bored, as he was every time David was out meeting with vendors. It was a nice day out so many people were out walking in the sunshine, but most didn’t stop at the store, which made it even more agonizing for Patrick. He didn’t even have customers to keep him busy while David was out with potential vendors. 

He checked his phone for what felt like the fiftieth time today, groaning when he saw that it had only been eight minutes since the last time he checked his phone.

He had already restocked half the store and it was only eleven, and without any customers, he had nothing to do. So, he pulled up a chair at the counter and pulled out his phone, something he knew David would do in a situation like this. 

Somehow he ended up scrolling through his past conversations with his boyfriend, a word that still brought a smile to his face when he thought it. 

While he was sitting there, his phone pinged. He got excited at the sound, hoping that it was an amusing story from David that he could get lost in, but as soon as he sees who the message is from, his heart sinks.

Rachel. 

It isn’t the first time she’s reached out to him since he’s been in Schitt’s Creek, far from the first, actually. This one actually contains real word instead of random letters to make him think it was a mistake, a trick he had caught during their second break up. 

She asks how he’s doing, if they can talk, and he immediately deletes the message because he can’t deal with it right now. The logical part of Patrick tells him that he needs to do something about this, which includes telling David about Rachel, but a much larger part of him wants to continue to drown in the happiness that had surrounded him ever since he had met David. 

They’d come so far from the business partners they had set out to be and Patrick couldn’t be happier about it. It’s only been three months, but it felt like they had been together much longer. Even though David wasn’t the calmest person he’s ever met, their relationship had always been easy. They communicated really well, though he knew David hated talking about his feelings, and he truly felt as if they were on the same page. 

Something he had never had with Rachel. 

He knows it isn’t fair to compare his relationship with David to his past with Rachel, but he couldn’t help it. He had been with Rachel for almost fifteen years, it was difficult not to make comparisons in his mind about how much happier he was now than he had been before. It filled him with guilt that he knows he’ll never get rid of, but at least now, he can tell himself that he deserves this. 

He deserves to be with someone that makes him feel the way David does.

\---

_ How much longer do you think you’ll be? _

_ I’m so bored _

_ There’s been like two customers and there’s nothing to do _

_ Also I miss you _

**I miss you too. On my way back now**

\---

After reaching the motel, where he had planned to just drop his sister off and head back to the store, he decided to leave the car and walk back to Rose Apothecary. He wanted to get back to Patrick as fast as possible, especially after reading the text he had received from him, but he felt like he needed some time to think. 

This town had really changed them, hadn’t it? Years ago, Alexis would have sat through lunch with her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend, but she would have made petty comments the entire time or bragged about how great she was, but not this Alexis. This Alexis had put on her brave face and had gotten David exclusivity on the goat cheese. She had then later admitted to loving Ted, which had broken David’s heart a little bit. 

He had known that Alexis still had feelings for Ted, anybody could see that, but he didn’t realize that they ran so deep. 

It made him even more grateful for Patrick. Watching his sister have to sit through that lunch had made him realize how lucky he was to be with a man like Patrick. Patrick was sweet, funny, smart, handsome, and he looked at David with an expression that almost made all David’s insecurities wash away. 

And it crushed him that Alexis couldn’t have the same thing. 

David let out a sigh as he pulled the door to the store open, smiling softly when he saw Patrick stand up straighter as his face brightened. 

“Oh, thank god,” Patrick breathed, moving around the counter to wrap his arms around David. “I thought I was going to lose my mind,”

David didn’t reply, instead, he placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. Patrick pulled him closer and David felt like his heart was going to burst. 

“Hi,” David breathed once they pulled back. 

“Hey,” Patrick grinned. “How’d it go with the vendors? Did you get the exclusivity on that goat cheese?”

David winced. “Everything went well, and yes we did,” David moved his hands to mess with Patrick’s collar. “But, um,” He cleared his throat. “Things got a little awkward,”

“How so?”

“You know how Alexis still has feelings for Ted?” Patrick nodded. “The farm we went to belongs to his new girlfriend,” Patrick’s eyes widened. “And then we were invited to lunch and I said yes, but then Heather said her boyfriend was there, so Alexis had to sit through lunch with her ex and his new girlfriend,”

“Yikes,”

“But, she did get us exclusivity.”

“Really?”

David hummed, fingers still pulling at Patrick’s collar. “Apparently Heather called the clinic a lot while Alexis worked for Ted, and she said she owed her for passing along all the messages. And Alexis said that she should give us exclusivity,”

“Wow,” Patrick replied. “That was sweet of her,” 

“It was,” David sighed. “I just feel so bad for her.”

“I know you do,” Patrick pulled him closer. 

“And I feel sort of guilty,”

“How come?”

“Well, I have you,” David pointedly looked away, not wanting his boyfriend to see the blush rising on his cheeks. “I have an amazing boyfriend and it makes me feel even worse for her because she’s pining for someone and I’m so happy with you,”

Patrick squeezed at David’s waist and he instinctively looked up. “It’s not your fault, David,” David shrugged and Patrick smiled softly at him. “You can’t protect her from everything,” David blinked in surprise. “What? You thought I’ve never noticed how protective you can get with your sister?”

“Um,” David cleared his throat. 

“It’s okay to be worried about her,” David shifted uncomfortably. 

“I know, I just…” He trailed off with a sigh. “Well, at least this situation is a lot tamer than what she used to get herself into.” Patrick raised her eyebrows. “The number of times that I’ve had to bargain for her freedom is alarming,”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “What?” David shrugged again as if what he had just said was normal. 

“She has a habit of finding men that want to hold her hostage,”

Patrick simply stared at him. “You and I had very different lives,”

“You have no idea,” Then, after a moment, they were leaning into each other, kissing slowly. 

Of course, they were interrupted by the bell above the door ringing, causing them to pull apart. Patrick moved to help the customer and David grabbed his bag before walking into the back of the store. He was only back there for a few minutes before he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, Patrick’s head coming up to hook on his shoulder. 

“For the record,” He whispered in David’s ear, making him shiver. “I’m happy with you too,” HIs heart leaped into his throat and he leans back into Patrick’s embrace, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries his best to memorize everything about this moment.

“Oh, really?” He teased because he’s not sure what else he could say. 

Patrick hummed into his neck and David could feel the smile on his face. “It might be too soon to say this,” David’s heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. “but this is the happiest I’ve ever been,”

Okay, not where he thought that was heading, but still incredibly sweet and romantic.

David turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s still smiling lips. “Me too,” He whispered and then Patrick was hugging him tightly. 

He knew he was beyond lucky to be with someone like Patrick, and he just hoped that his sister would be able to be this happy soon. 

“Hey, David?”

“Hmm?”

“Your mom isn’t dead, is she?”

“Well, if she was, that’s not the way to ask,”

“I’m just going off your demeanor. You don’t seem like you’re in mourning,”

“Well, if you ask Alexis, you wear sunglasses when you mourn,”

“What?”

“Nothing, just shut up and kiss me,”


End file.
